1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for curing human body ailments through affecting clusterization of water molecules in human body by an electric signal generated by a mobile device, in order to assist in a healing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the cells of the human body consist of molecules of water. The adult male human body is approximately 65% water, and water is 11% hydrogen by mass but 67% by count of atoms (i.e., 67 atomic percent). The water molecules typically float freely when the water is in its normal liquid state. However, most water molecules in a human body are in cells, and such a state permits clusterization of water molecules.
However, as the research shows, once the person contracts a viral or bacterial illness or has some inflammation or other sort of health problems, the normal clusterization pattern changes. The research shows, that in order for a person to return to his or her healthy state, the clusterization pattern of water molecules needs to return to a normal healthy pattern. Presently, there are no systems that can affect clusterization of the water molecules in the human body in order to speed up the healing process.
Accordingly, a method and system for effective changing of the clusterization of the water molecules in the human body in order to assist in healing is desired.